


Careful

by CocoG



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just two friends having a chat, MC and Lottie are my brotp, MC/Marisol mentioned but not appearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoG/pseuds/CocoG
Summary: At Megan’s look of panic Lottie chuckled again, patting her on the knee. “Oh babe, did you think you were being subtle? I think the only person who doesn’t realise that something is going on is Graham, the poor bastard.”Just a quick scene that I can't get out of my head. I can't believe there is no MC/Marisol based content on this site so I wrote some.





	Careful

Megan frowned as a shadow fell on her, shading her face from the scorching sun. Holding a hand over her eyes and squinting, she looked up to see Lottie standing over her carrying two glasses of juice.

“Hi babe, do you have a minute to chat?” At the confused look on her fellow islander’s face she held out one of the drinks, condensation running down the side in the heat “I brought a sweetener?”

“Oh well in that case” Megan smiled wolfishly, “be my guest, thank you. What’s up?”

Lottie sank down onto the bench next to her, Megan sitting up to accommodate the extra body.

“Thanks hun, I was hoping to get you alone so when I saw you come up here I thought I better make the most of the opportunity y’know?”

“I get it, this place is constantly busy, we never get any privacy. If you wanted to chat one-on-one that means something is bothering you though, what happened? Is it Gary?”

She chuckled, “I can see why that would be your first guess but no, Gary and I are actually doing okay. I wanted to talk to you about Marisol.”

At Megan’s look of panic Lottie chuckled again, patting her on the knee. “Oh babe, did you think you were being subtle? I think the only person who doesn’t realise that something is going on is Graham, the poor bastard.”

In her state of alarm Megan somehow managed to squeak out a “Seriously?!” while simultaneously looking around as though expecting the rest of the islanders to appear any second with torches and pitchforks “I mean, nothing is going on! At least, not really anyway, I… it’s complicated.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you doing okay? I thought you might want to talk about it. No gossiping” she held her hands out in a placating gesture “I swear.”

Megan studied the other woman for a minute. She did seem sincere, and they had come a long way in their friendship since their arrival 3 weeks ago. Plus, she really did need to talk to someone about the whole thing, this secret whatever between her and Marisol was really beginning to cause some stress. Sighing heavily, she made a decision, eyes focused firmly on the ground.

“I’ve… been better I suppose. Things between Marisol and I really are complicated. I’ve basically been in friendship couples this whole time, I figured out what I wanted pretty early on and I guess I’m just getting a bit fed up of things never changing.”

“She doesn’t want to couple up with you?” True to her word, there was nothing judgemental in Lottie’s tone, just a carefully measured concern. Megan relaxed fractionally in her seat.

“In a nutshell, yeah. It’s like every time I feel like we’re making progress something happens and set us right back to the start again. We’ve kissed a few times but she’s never been keen to talk about it afterwards, like she’d just rather it was a one-time-thing.”

Lottie let out a low whistle. “I just thought you two were super flirty, I didn’t realise anything had actually happened between you. When was this?”

“Um, the first time?” At Lottie’s nod she continued, fiddling with the sunglasses in her hand, “It was the night before we went to Casa Amor, in the bathroom.” Megan rolled her eyes self-deprecatingly, “romantic huh? After that it was like it never happened, and then she said she wanted to see how things went with Graham, even though she literally told me she was only with him to make me jealous. But more recently? Uh, at the beach. When she had that bikini malfunction”

“No way!” Lottie laughed loudly when her friend blushed and hid her face in her hands, “I knew something was up but this is better than I expected!”

“Urgh I know, don’t go on about it please, it’s cringy enough as it is.”

“What? How is it cringey to have some romantic action in Love Island? It’s literally exactly why we came here.”

“Because I’m just another girl who’s fallen for her straight friend! Lottie, she isn’t ready for us to be anything more and I keep grafting her and hoping she’ll change her mind, I’m pathetic!”

Lottie wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder, squeezing when Megan wouldn’t look at her. “You are not pathetic, stop that. Marisol is into you. One hundred percent, no-doubt-about-it into you, everyone can see it.”

“So why did it take Elisa flirting with me to get her to actually make a move then?”

“Wait, what now!?”

“Elisa, we had a bit of a moment before, or at least we would have if I wasn’t pathetically hung up on someone who doesn’t want me.”

“Babe, you don’t even like Elisa.”

“I know! She’s an Influencer for God’s sake, what would we even talk about? But Marisol asked me what I thought about her and I could have sworn she was jealous. But then” Megan got a dreamy look in her eye, a soft smile playing on her lips, “then she said ‘this whole not being in a real couple with you thing is getting hard’ and I might as well have melted into a puddle at her feet. She might actually pick me at the recoupling!”

“Okay, maybe it is a little bit pathetic.” Lottie avoided the coming fist, laughing lightly when Megan pouted at her before switching back to serious. “Real talk?”

“Yes please”

“Okay. I think you need to be very careful with Marisol”

“You do?” Megan sounded hurt.

“I’m not saying don’t got there with her, quite the opposite in fact, I’m just…” Lottie paused, looking uncomfortable, “I’m just saying be careful if you do.”

“But why though? Has something happened?”

“No, not at all, or at least, not that I know of anyway.” Her expression became earnest, “Look, I know that you and I have never been as close as you and Priya, but she isn’t here anymore and you’ve been a good friend to me; I’d like to return the favour.”

“Okay…” Megan was nervous, it was one thing to ask for her friend’s opinion, another entirely to actually hear it.

“I’m just concerned that you’ve been open from the start about how you feel about Marisol, your eye has never wandered even when she brushed you off, and suddenly she’s ready to risk it all to be with you? I like the girl, I really do, but I’m worried that she’s taking advantage of the fact that you’ve proven to be both really into her and also really popular with the public. Well, at least from what we can tell in here” Lottie really did look sorry. “We could all see that you were into her as early on as that painting challenge, but she kept you hanging on for how long? I’m not denying that she likes you, she definitely does, but I can’t say that I approve of the way she’s treated you up until now.”

There was silence for a long moment, just the sounds of voices and laughter coming from the pool below them. Finally Megan made eye contact again, but this time the hurt was gone and replaced with appreciation.

“Thank you Lottie, really. That was… not what I was hoping to hear but I get it. You’re right, Marisol has been kind of a fuckboy to me so far.”

“That’s not what I…”

“It’s okay,” Megan squeezed her hand reassuringly, smiling, “I’m so into her that I forget that she hasn’t always allowed herself to be as into me, and that’s scary.”

“Scary but good as well?”

“Definitely. The good things in life take hard work right? And I have definitely been working hard.” Both women laughed, and just like that the tension lifted. “I’m glad we talked Lottie, you know you can always come to me if you need to talk about anything as well. It might not be friend island but we’ve given it our best shot.”

Lottie tutted, but she had a million-dollar smile. “You big sap. I’ve got your back though, whatever happens.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to go with it, you know?” Megan shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “If it’s not meant to be then she can be with Graham and I won’t cause a fuss. But if it is?” at this she gave Lottie a positively devilish grin, “you can guarantee I’m going to go down swinging.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's been a really, really long time since I wrote anything, so feel free to give feedback because I haven't posted on ao3 before so there are probably some mistakes.  
Anyway this was bugging me for ages because MC doesn't have anybody to talk to about things and I feel like Lottie would be perfect, and also Marisol (despite me loving her) has been kind of a dick in the past.


End file.
